heroes_chargefandomcom-20200223-history
Crusade
The Crusade is a major part of the game; a mode where players follow a path, similar to the Campaign, but with a difference: all enemies fought are actually Teams of other players from the same server. The enemies assigned are based on the player's current Team Level and Arena Ranking. In a way, it could be said that the Crusade is a combination of Campaign and Arena. There are two modes: Normal and Hard. HP is not recovered after matches (though HP is applied), however the Ultimate Skill bar remains at the finished charge, meaning the player can start with full Energy in the next match. Energy Regen also is applied, meaning Heroes will replenish some of their Energy after each battle. Dead Heroes will be unavailable until the player resets the Crusade (only once a day, unless the player has higher VIP level). However, should the player notice he will lose the match, he can use the "Retreat" button (after pausing) and try again without losing anything (must be done before defeat). After each battle, the player is rewarded with a chest, which always contain gold and at least one item. The amount of gold is increased with each chest open. There are three types of chests: Bronze Chests, Gold Chests and Purple Chests (also known as Crusade Chests). * Bronze Chests will reward the player with a common to rare item, usually a reel for gear. * Purple Chests will always reward players with Dragon Coins, which are the currency for the Crusade Supply Depot, where players can purchase Soul Stones to summon Heroes, as well buy gear. Additionally, they can also contain Soul Stones or even a Hero (in this case the chest won't reward gold or Dragon Coins). Any Hero that is not on Hot Sale can be instantly recruited, except for the Swordmaster. * Gold Chests will reward the player with a vast amount of gold, plus a rare item or Soul Stones, and Dragon Coins. Like the Purple Chests, there is a chance of containing a Hero. On Hard Mode, HP and Energy Regen are disabled, however all gold, gear, Dragon Coins and Soul Stones obtained from chests are doubled. The player can also reduce the difficulty back to Normal by clicking on the "Demote" button (however it's not possible to change back to Hard, or change from Normal to Hard if the Crusade was made on Normal in the first place). Tips The following are in-game tips from the game. * Max out Chaplain's first skill level and enchant all her gears. * Join a Guild and hire Death Knight or Death Mage. * You can always retreat the battle and start all over again. * Use as many heroes as possible in the first 5 battles to save their energy for later. Most popular formations * Formation of heroes under purple levels: Chaplain, Commando, Old Curse, Wind Master, Death Knight * Formation at or above purple levels: Chaplain, Old Curse, Mystic, Frost Mage, Death Mage Confirmed Hero Drops from Crusade Chests Strength Heroes Admiral, Iron Hoof, Death Knight, Mountain, Savage One, War Chief, Wandering Spearman, Cleric, Shallows Keeper, Bear Warrior, Lightning Elemental, Brute, Warrior Monk, Deathgore Intelligence Heroes Master Mage, Frost Mage, Imperial Executioner, Wind Master, Machinist, Mystic, Death Mage, Old Curse, Soulhunter, Lightning Master, Emberstar, Succubus Agility Heroes Psychic Sword, Vengeance Spirit, Arcane Sapper, Poisoned One, Ferryman, Professional Killer, Lunar Guardian, Fallen Dominion, Ember Blade, Cloud Walker, Ise Archer Crusade Supply Depot Currently on Sale Previously Available in store Category:Buildings Category:Merchants